saltcoverpediafandomcom_pt_br-20200216-history
Televisor
Televisor, por vezes chamado também televisão (do grego τῆλε (tele) - distante e do latim visione - visão) é um sistema eletrônico de reprodução de imagens e áudio de forma instantânea. Funciona a partir da análise e conversão da luz e do som em ondas eletromagnéticas e de sua reconversão. As câmeras e microfones captam as informações visuais e sonoras, que são em seguida convertidas de forma a poderem ser difundidas por meio eletromagnético ou elétrico, via cabos; o televisor capta as ondas eletromagnéticas e através de seus componentes internos as converte novamente em imagem e som. História center|250px|[[RCA 630-TS o primeiro televisor produzido em série, entre 1946 e 1947.]] center|Televisor dos [[Década de 1950|anos 50.]] A invenção da primeira televisão, é da autoria de Philo Farnsworth, um jovem rapaz norte americano. Apesar de ser atribuída muitas vezes a invenção a Vladimir Zworykin, a primeira televisão funcional, foi desenvolvida por Philo Farnsworth. Após ter desenvolvido o projecto funcional, a RCA que detinha o império nas comunicações rádio, queria também deter o monopólio da televisão. Este foi um problema para a RCA, pois não tinha investigadores com capacidades para desenvolver um projecto como este, até encontrar um cientista genial na época, Vladimir Zworykin, que já estaria a desenvolver um projecto semelhante, mas que apresentava demasiados problemas na transmissão de imagem. Nesta época, começa um processo judicial, para se saber a quem pertencia a patente da primeira televisão, e a RCA com os seus excelentes advogados conseguiram atrasar o processo de desenvolvimento de Philo Farnsworth, que tratando-se de um investigador com poucos recursos financeiros, começou a atrasar o seu projecto. Só ao fim de algumas dezenas de meses o tribunal atribuí a primeira patente como sendo de Philo Farnsworth no ano de 1922. Como Philo Farnsworth não tinha dinheiro para investir, depois de ter começado a se refugiar no álcool, e tendo a sua patente não renovada na década de 40, a RCA conseguiu ter acesso livre aos registos de Philo, e é dessa forma que, após a criação da NBC, a patente da primeira televisão é atribuída a Vladimir Zworykin, que tinha também ele feito uma patente em 1923. Em 1923 Vladimir Zworykin registra a patente do tubo iconoscópico, para a transmissão de imagens. Este dispositivo foi o precursor das câmeras televisivas. O primeiro sistema semimecânico de televisor analógico foi demonstrado por John Logie Baird em 26 de Janeiro de 1926 em Londres e dois anos depois, em Fevereiro de 1928, imagens em movimento foram transmitidas por Baird de Londres para Nova Iorque.Baird television Who invented the television? How people reacted to John Logie Baird's creation 90 years ago Esse sistema era composto de um disco giratório perfurado, no qual luzes de néon se ascendiam por detrás; respondendo ao sinal de uma estação de rádio que capturava as imagens através de um disco idêntico. Os ruídos provocados pelo aparelho dificultavam a emissão sonora, mas mesmo assim foi o primeiro aparelho a reproduzir imagens em movimento com 32 linhas de resolução. O primeiro serviço analógico foi a WGY em Schenectady, Nova Iorque, inaugurado em 11 de maio de 1928. Os primeiros televisores eram rádios com um dispositivo que consistia num tubo de néon com um disco giratório mecânico (disco de Nipkow) que produzia uma imagem vermelha do tamanho de um selo postal. O primeiro serviço de alta definição apareceu na Alemanha em março de 1935, mas estava disponível apenas em 22 salas públicas. Uma das primeiras grandes transmissões televisivas foi a dos Jogos Olímpicos de Berlim de 1936. O uso do televisor aumentou enormemente depois da Segunda Guerra Mundial devido aos avanços tecnológicos surgidos com as necessidades da guerra e à renda adicional disponível (televisores na década de 1930 custavam o equivalente a sete mil dólares – cotação de 2001 – e havia pouca programação disponível). A primeira transmissão em cores ocorreu comercialmente em 1954, na rede norte-americana NBC. Um ano antes o governo dos Estados Unidos aprovou o sistema de transmissão em cores proposto pela rede CBS, mas quando a RCA apresentou um novo sistema que não exigia alterações nos aparelhos antigos em preto e branco, a CBS abandonou sua proposta em favor da nova. thumb|180px|esquerda| Televisor da [[Braun (empresa)|Braun (1958).]] Em 1960 a japonesa SONY introduziu no mercado os televisores com transistores. O satélite Telstar transmitia os sinais através do Oceano Atlântico. A miniaturização chegou em 1979 quando a Matsushita registrou a patente do televisor de bolso com tela plana. Tendo início na década de 1920, o televisor moderno evoluiu ao longo das décadas e divide-se em três tendências distintas: * Aparelhos televisores, somente; * Sistemas integrados com aparelhos de DVD e/ou ''Vídeo-game'', montados no próprio televisor (geralmente modelos menores com telas até 17 polegadas, pois a ideia é ter um sistema portátil completo); * Sistemas independentes com tela grande (monitor de vídeo, rádio, sistema de som) para o usuário montar as peças como um home theater. Este sistema interessa aos videófilos e cinéfilos que preferem componentes que podem ser trocados separadamente. * Televisores multimídia e interativos, com acesso à internet. Há vários tipos de telas ou ecrãs de projeção usados nos televisores modernos. O mais comum são os CRTs para até 40 polegadas diagonais. A maior parte das televisões de tela grande (até mais de 100 polegadas) usa tecnologia de projeção. Três tipos de sistemas de projeção são usados nos televisores : Tubos de raios catódicos (CRT), LCD (cristal líquido) e circuitos integrados (chips ) de imagem refletida. Avanços recentes trouxeram telas planas aos televisores que usam tecnologia de cristal líquido LCD de matriz ativa ou displays de plasma. Televisores de tela grande e plana têm apenas 4 polegadas de espessura e podem ser pendurados na parede como um quadro. Os televisores de LCD e Plasma de hoje possuem em média 7,5 cm de espessura e telas que variam de 3,5 a 65 polegadas. Em 2008 foi lançada a DTV Portátil, com tela de 3,5 polegadas e sintonizador de TV Digital. Muitas marcas atualmente já implantaram decodificador digital nas TVs e utilizam de resoluções Full HD. thumb|180px| Televisor da [[Sony (modelo Trinitron, 1985).]] Tipos de televisores O aparelho televisor em sua forma original e ainda a mais popular, envolve a transmissão de som e imagens em movimento por ondas de radiofrequência (RF), que são captadas pelo equipamento. Neste sentido, pode ser considerado uma evolução do rádio. thumb|180px| [[Televisão 3D|Televisor 3D da Philips (2011).]] |thumb|180px| Modelo de [[smart TV, lançado em 2011.]] Novas tecnologias foram surgindo com o tempo, entre elas: * Televisor a laser: que consegue exibir cerca de 90% das cores, em comparação com os 30%/40% das outras tecnologias. * LED TV, da Samsung: Televisores com 3 cm de espessura e ecologicamente corretas. * USB In, da Philips: Televisores com entrada USB para filmes, músicas e fotos sem precisar de DVD Player. * DTV BuiltIn, da LG: Conversor digital integrado na TV. * Invisible Screen, da Lumines: TV em que a tela só aparece depois de ligada. * Touch Interface, da Lumines: TV com todas as partes sensíveis ao toque. * Full HD 1080p: A resolução de 1920 x 1080 pixels em imagens progressivas é a terceira mais alta disponível em TVs atualmente (normalmente LED, LCD ou Plasma). * Ultra HD ou 4K UHD: Criada pela Sony, em 2003, dispõe de uma resolução de 3840 × 2160 pixels (8,3 megapixels), que é atualmente a segunda mais alta resolução disponível, ficando atrás da resolução 8K. * Entradas HDMI e DVI (para conexão de equipamentos de vídeo de alta definição), e lançamento do HDMI 2.0 pela Panasonic.HDTV Test (em inglês). Página visitada em 20 de dezembro de 2013. * Tecnologia OLED: o primeiro televisor OLED com tela curva do mercado foi lançada pela LG em 2013, tendência também adotada pela Samsung.Tendências em lançamentos de televisões em 2014 (em português). Página visitada em 20 de dezembro de 2013. * Televisor interativo ou smart TV, com acesso à internet e tecnologia Wi-Fi. Integração com smartphones e outros dispositivos móveis. * Display com tecnologia QUHD (pontos quânticos), lançada no início de 2016 pela TCL.TCL Announces X1 QUHD TV with Dolby Vision HDR & Quantum Dots No final de 2016, a Samsung incorporou a tecnologia em seu modelo 65JS9000, de 65 polegadas.TV Samsung impressiona com tecnologia quântica em tela 4K Doenças O uso excessivo da televisão é apontado como causa de várias doenças, como: Distúrbio do déficit de atenção sem hiperatividade/Transtorno do déficit de atenção com hiperatividade (TDA), alzheimer, antecipar a puberdade nas meninas, miopia, causar os dois tipos de diabetes, distúrbios do sono, obesidade, depressão Transmissões no Brasil Primeira transmissão No Brasil, a primeira transmissão televisiva deu-se em 28 de setembro de 1948, na cidade de Juiz de Fora, Minas Gerais. O responsável pela transmissão foi o técnico em eletrônica, o leopoldinense Olavo Bastos Freire. A experiência pioneira aconteceu da sacada do prédio onde seria mais tarde a Fundação Alfredo Ferreira Lage (Funalfa). Olavo ficou com uma câmera e uma antena. As imagens captadas da Avenida Rio Branco foram transmitidas em uma TV de três polegadas, instalada na Getúlio Vargas, onde funcionava a antiga Casa do Rádio. Início da transmissão comercial A tecnologia completa foi trazida para o Brasil por Assis Chateaubriand e foi inaugurada em 18 de Setembro de 1950, quase dois anos depois da experiência pioneira de Olavo Bastos Freire. Naquela data, Chateaubriand fundou o primeiro canal televisivo no país, a TV Tupi. Na época, entretanto, o alto custo do aparelho televisor - que era importado - restringia o seu acesso às classes mais abastadas."A Televisão Brasileira", Centro Cultural de São Paulo, Pesquisa e texto: Edgard Ribeiro de Amorim, 1998, pág.09. O primeiro televisor montado no Brasil foi pela Sociedade Eletromercantil Paulista em 1951. Em 1977, a SEMP formaria uma joint-venture com a empresa Toshiba, passando a nova empresa a se chamar Semp Toshiba. A massificação do aparelho aconteceu com a instalação de fábricas de televisores na Zona Franca de Manaus com a chegada da multinacional Sharp (1971) e outras empresas nacionais como a Gradiente, atraídas pelos incentivos fiscais. Em 2006, cerca de 12 milhões de televisores com cinescópio foram produzidos no Polo Industrial de Manaus. Tendo em vista que o Brasil será a sede da Copa do Mundo FIFA de 2014 e Jogos Olímpicos de Verão de 2016, a perspectiva é que, em 2014, o país já seja o terceiro maior mercado mundial de televisores. A partir de 1972, a TV em cores no Brasil começaria a se popularizar. Desde a década de 1960, já tinham sido feitas experiências com esta tecnologia pela TV Excelsior e TV Tupi de São Paulo, mas não houve interesse em continuar, já que na época, os televisores coloridos eram importados e custavam muito caro. O início da transmissão em cores de forma contínua aconteceria em 1972, por uma imposição do governo militar, que não via razão para o Brasil não se equiparar aos países que já possuíam o sistema implantado. A primeira transmissão foi da Festa da Uva de Caxias do Sul em 10 de Fevereiro de 1972, pela TV Difusora de Porto Alegre, com apoio técnico da TV Rio, TV Gaúcha e TV Piratini.A chegada da cor Teledifusão direita|thumb|190px|Televisores funcionando dentro de um [[ônibus municipal de Belo Horizonte.]] Há vários tipos de sistemas de teledifusão: * Teledifusão terrestre ** NTSC, PAL, PAL-M, PAL2, SECAM usando sinal analógico ** DVB, ATSC, ISDB usando sinal digital * Sistemas de transmissão do som * NICAM, MTS * Via satélite, usando sinal digital ou sinal analógico. * TV a cabo ** Há tanto o sistema analógico quanto o digital. * Novas tecnologias: Sinal digital (DTV) -- Televisor de Alta Definição (HDTV) -- Pay-per-view -- Web TV—programação sob encomenda. Ver também * Televisão 3D * Televisor a laser * Televisão aberta * Televisão por satélite